


Rescheduled

by theweddingofthefoxes



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Story, Kylux Secret Santa 2018, M/M, extremely tooth rotting fluff, kylux adjacent, only rated t for language honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/pseuds/theweddingofthefoxes
Summary: Techie is hoping that he and his boyfriend Matt will get to spend their first Christmas together. But Matt has to work. Can Techie figure out a solution?





	Rescheduled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacewitchqueen (vixy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/gifts).



Techie is a master of the indirect, and Matt, who has never been anything but perfectly explicit, has had to quickly learn how to translate what his boyfriend says into what his boyfriend means. If a party has gone on too long, Techie will never simply say he wants to go; he’ll just ask how much longer Matt is interested in staying. If he doesn’t like something on his plate, he’ll ask Matt if he wants it instead. And when he wants Matt to come celebrate Christmas with him, he doesn’t directly ask if Matt will. Instead, he puts it in his usual indirect sort of way. 

“Will you be around on Christmas Day, Mattie?”

They’re at a little restaurant not far from campus, one of those places that serves a little bit of everything, things that don’t seem like they belong on the same menu, General Tso’s chicken alongside chicken pot pie. Elvis is playing over the speakers, and one of the employees is getting the place decorated for the holidays, wrapping tinsel around a foot-high tree on the cashier’s counter. 

Matt blows on a spoonful of soup. “Nah, I’ll be working. Time and a half for the whole day? That’s good money, especially since it won’t be busy at all.” 

Techie’s face falls, and Matt immediately realizes that what Techie was trying to say was _Are we going to spend our first Christmas together?_

“Oh--Tech, geez, I’m sorry. I volunteered months ago, before we were together, because I’m always alone on Christmas,” Matt tells him, letting his spoon fall back into the soup so he can grab Techie’s hand. Techie squeezes it, which is encouraging, he’s not mad. Just not happy, either. “I’d said I’d be free because the alternative was either sitting around by myself at home or going to the movies. Because that was true at the time, you know?”

“Yeah, no, Matt, I should have known,” Techie says, smiling in a way that Matt knows is just him putting on a brave face. “That makes a lot of sense, yeah? And I’ll spend the day with Armitage, so--it’s good. So I won’t be alone, and then you’ll get more money...”

“Well, we’ll celebrate. Together. We will.” Matt lets go of Techie’s hand so he can brush a lock of hair behind Techie’s ear, something he knows his boyfriend loves. “I’ve got presents for you, you know? About a million of them.”

“Mattie, I don’t need a million presents,” Techie laughs, and now it sounds like he’s genuine. “Maybe just one. Or two…”

“A million. Or two million.” Suddenly inspired, Matt grabs his messenger bag and digs around, searching as Techie watches. “Here, look. Here’s my spare key. Why don’t you come by after you’re done with your brother on Christmas? Then I can give you your gifts that same day. It won’t be until about ten, but it still counts, right?”

“Right,” Techie agrees, and he accepts the spare, thank God. 

“And New Year’s. We’re still on for New Year’s, right?”

“Yeah, we’re still on for New Year’s…”

Matt’s still a little nervous that he’s broken Techie’s heart by the time they leave the restaurant, but Techie doesn’t seem so disappointed anymore, and by the time Matt meets him again the next day -- he’s surprising Techie with a peppermint mocha after his last final, European history -- it seems like Techie is entirely back to his sunny self. “Mattie!” Techie says, making no secret of his delight. He accepts the drink as Matt hugs him, somehow not spilling any of it. 

“You’re all done!”

“Thank god!” Techie exclaims, taking a long sip. “That one was the _worst_ , none of the others I really even had to study for, but like -- who cares about Henry VIII? Not me.”

“Yeah, who cares? He’s dead.”

“He’s dead,” Techie agrees. “See you never.”

They set off down the path towards Techie’s dorm. “I’ll probably head out around two,” Techie says, adjusting his scarf with his free hand. “Get to Armie’s house in like, half an hour. And then spend the week there, mostly….it’ll be nice having Ren there, too. Three’s better than two. Plus Ren will bring lots of food.”

“And what could be better than that?” Pleased as he was with the extra money, Matt isn’t really looking forward to anything food-wise on Christmas. No restaurants near his work would be open, and he wasn’t much of a cook on his own. He’d probably just bring a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with him for his shift and scrounge up something once he got home. Not particularly cheery, but it’s heartening to know that Techie will get a good holiday meal and then be waiting for him. 

It was a rhetorical question, but Techie answers it anyway. 

“Getting to see you.”

How can Matt not cover Techie with kisses at that?

* * *

When Matt had clocked in for work on Christmas day, there had been a few little flurries, nothing major, just a dusting of snowflakes here and there. Leaving the building that evening, though, it is clear that the weather is going to worsen throughout the night. Or get better? Matt had always been a fan of snow, and it had been a damn long time since they’d had a white Christmas. Driving home in it is a bit dicey, since it was really coming down, but nothing too bad -- not a long drive. He’s happy to see Techie’s Subaru already parked in a guest spot not far from a streetlight. Maybe they can play some Chinese checkers and drink wine or something. 

But nothing could have prepared him for what he finds once he climbs up to the landing and lets himself inside. 

When he’d left, the apartment had been tidy enough (minus a few dishes in the sink), but also pretty sparse. Coming back, though, the apartment is awash in golden light, which comes from a crazy crisscross of Christmas tree lights that have been taped to the walls with Scotch tape. They illuminate the baubles, the nutcrackers, the little stuffed mice that are wearing tiny coats that sing “Deck The Halls” in tiny high-pitched voices. They illuminate the food that is _heaped_ on the coffee table -- all of the video game controllers have been put away, in the basket that Matt had bought to house them, and there’s all of the ham and rolls and macaroni and cheese, all of the cheesecake and peanut brittle and green beans and mashed potatoes. And they illuminate Techie, who is sitting on the couch, wearing a thick green sweater and looking so supremely pleased with himself as he pops a Hershey kiss into his mouth.

“Holy fuck,” is all Matt can say, his voice hoarse. 

“Do you like it?” Techie asks. “It’s Christmas!”

“Um, geez, Tech, that’s a bit of an understatement. Holy.”

Techie hops up, and Matt wastes no time pulling him into a hug. He still feels utterly starstruck, like he’s been struck by Santa’s sleigh and left dizzy. “When --when did you get here? Did you do all of this yourself?”

“Armitage helped me bring stuff in,” Techie says, making no move to pull away. “But I set everything up. I insisted. Otherwise he would have done it all.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Matt says into Techie’s hair. “I wasn’t expecting _any_ of this.”

“Well you had to work all day…”

“I volunteered to work all day.”

“Still. It’s _Christmas_. And I have presents for you.”

Matt groans. “You’ve got to be kidding me. After all this?”

“Yes, of course!”

Matt backs up slightly so he can put his hands on Techie’s shoulders. “Listen to me. This is important, that you listen to me.”

Techie giggles. “All right. I’m listening.”

“You’re so good to me. Do you know that? God, I think about that every single day.”

“I like being good to you,” Techie mumbles, his face reddening, but in a way that is clearly pleased. “Because you’re good to me. Nobody’s ever been--that good.”

“You bring out the goodness in me, I think.” Matt walks them over to the sofa and grabs a roll off the coffee table. “You make me want. To be good.”

Techie’s eyes look so ridiculously blue in the Christmas lights, and now they’re a little watery, too. “I didn’t know I could do that.”

“Well, you do!”

In a minute they will eat, and god, Matt’s hungry, especially after just eating peanut butter sandwiches hours ago at work. And they will open presents, and of course Techie is good at choosing things for him -- but the whole atmosphere is really the best thing, the snow falling outside and all. They will snooze on the couch, surrounded by wrapping paper and napkins, too sated and pleased to even make it to the bedroom until far later, but first-- but first--

“Techie, let me give you something important,” Matt blurts out, and Techie nods, rubbing at his eyes with his sleeves. “It’s your big gift. It’s--the least I can do, after all of this.”

“Okay,” Techie says, laughing. “Okay, show me. I’m ready.”

Matt draws a little envelope from his messenger bag, and Techie’s hands shake when he accepts it. “What is it?”

“You have to open it.”

The printouts are not particularly fancy -- they’re just confirmation emails that have been folded up to fit inside the business envelope -- but Techie gasps anyway.

_Eden Garden Bed & Breakfast, Apollo Suite reservation. 1 night, 12/31/18._

“Oh my god! Matt, this is such a nice place, like, this is where people go to get married...”

“We can watch the fireworks go off over the river from the bed,” Matt murmurs in Techie’s ear. “That’s why I was so insistent on making sure you were free for New Year’s…”

Techie sniffs again, and holds the printout close like it’s a love letter. He doesn’t speak again for a long while, and Matt uses the opportunity to fill up one of the paper plates that Techie has laid out with all of the homemade food. Finally Techie says, his voice small and sweet and loving:

“Merry Christmas, Mattie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been such a fun event, especially because I LOVE to write tooth-rotting fluff! I hope you love it, spacewitchqueen! Happy holidays, everybody!


End file.
